GiRlY PoWeR
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: It's Basically a sorry OS...for not updating my stories for a long time.. With no doubt it's A CID girls centric os...Hope u all love it... If u guys have forgiven me then plz do review ...Love u all
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-…I know u all love me…issleyeh…plz mujhse gussa mat hona...Ansha do k liyeh plz forgive me...**

 **OK so as u all have already understood by the title that this os is based on the** **girl power of CID..**

 **This fic includes Purvi di, Shreya, Tarika, Ishita, Divya, Javanti...**

 **...**

 **Bureau 9:00 am in the canteen**

Purvi- No no yeh nhi ho Sakta Divya are u OK?

Divya- Ma'am dekho aapka hi idea tha badla Lena aur ab aap hi aaisa kar rahe ho

Tarika- Ha Purvi it's an amazing idea

Shreya(mocking tone)-amazing! Ha zaroor...

Javanti- Lekin ismai bohot khatra hai

Purvi - Exactly main bhi yahi keh rahi ho

Ishita- But ismai bohot maza aaiga..aur unn ladhko ki shakal dekne wali hogi...

Purvi - Accha OK but divya plz koi problem nhi honi chahiyeh

Divya- app tension mat lo chalo mere sath

 **After few minutes... at a drama company (much samajh mai nhi aa raha na? Abhi aajaiga)**

Divya(pointing towards a lady)- Yeah hai sheetal yaha k. Manager and meri bohot acchi friend..hi sheetal

Sheetal- hey finally busy girl no meri yaad aa gayi

Divya-vo actually mujhe kuch male actors chahiyeh ek drama karna hai...

Sheetal- kaisa drama?

Javanti- Arrey yeh Kya bataegi main batati ho yeh sab un ladko ko maza chakhane k liyeh hai...

Shreya- Exactly yeh ladhke pata nhi aapne aapko samajhte kya hai vo chahe toh kuch bhi karle lekin agar hum kuch bhi kare unhe sabse jada problem hai

Purvi - Sachin bhi jab dekho tab Purvi aaisa mat karo vaisa mat karo... ek din toh hadhi hogai

While Purvi was speaking or I should say complaining..

Sheetal(whispered) to tarika- Yeah Sachin kaun hai?

Tarika(whispered )- Purvi ka Premi...he he! Don't worry yeah roz ka hai iska zitna abhi complain kar rahi hai utna hi Sachin se pyaar karti hai...

Sheetal(whispered)- Agar Purvi itna hi pyaar karti hai toh yeah Sab drama kyu?

Purvi(in acting Sachin) - Jab Mann kiya toh I miss you baby...aur jab Mann nhi toh Purvi plz abhi disturb mat Karo...huh?

Shreya- Purvi relax..chill Jo yeah tu keh rahi hai na yeah hum sab subha se paanch baari sun chuke hai...

Purvi just gave a fainted smile and murmured sorry...

Sheetal- Koi mujhe bataega ki Kya drama karna hai ?

Ishita- Inn male actors no bus hamare boyfriend hone ki acting karni hai..

Sheetal- ok done kal raat 9 pm at lotus hotel...

Divya- Thanks sheetal...

Sheetal - my pleasure

 **While on the way back to bureau...**

Tarika- kal raat k baadse ladhke kabhi bhi vaisi galti nhi karenge jaisi unhone parso Kari thi...

 **Flashback...At a pub..**

Abhi- Daya yeah tu hame kaha lekar aaya hai...Tarika ji ko pata chalega toh unhe kitna bura lagega...

Daya- C'mon boss kissi ko kuch pata nhi chalega..

Nikhil- Yes sir aur dekhyeh na aaj Sachin sir aur Dushyat sir itna dangerous mission khatam karke aae hai party toh banti hai..

Sachin- Sir I think Abhijeet sir thik kehrahe hai..Purvi ko jab pata chalega ki main jhoot bolkar yaha aaya ho toh usse bhi bohot hurt hoga..

Aashish(javanti's imaginative bf)- Sir javanti toh mujhe aapne pass bhi nahi aane degi..

Daya- tum logo ko karna hai Karo main toh kahi nahi jaane wala...

And Data sir went to the bar counter...

Abhi- Vaise daya sahi keh raha tha unhe thodina pata ham kaha hai...chalo tension chodo...

 **All started to enjoy themselves... when...there was a Police raid..guys it was not a cheap bar but still from safety purpose police had put a raid...**

Inspector(Saluting)- Sir yaha bus regular inspection chal rahi hai...

Daya- Thik hai...yeah rooz hoti hai...

Insp- no sir...

Abhi(whispering to daya)- toh aaj aaisa kya hogaya tha.. daya tu hame marvaiga..yaha agar kissi ko pata chal gaya ki hamne drink kara haina toh..Acp sir hame..zinda jala denge..

Daya just glared him..

Insp- Sir actually hame Purvi ma'am ka phone aaya tha.. unhe shak tha ki yaha kuch gadbad hai...vo bus aati hongi

Sachin started to move In order to run..listening to Purvi's name..

Nik- Margaye... Purvi toh chodegi nhi..kahi divya uske saath aagai toh..

 **At that time everyone was just praying to God...ki voh kissi tarh unhe baccha le...**

 **After few minutes... Purvi along with shreya and Ishita Came their..**

Purvi was about to ask the inspector about any clue..when she suddenly notice the tough handsome hunks of Cid standing in a row...as if now their principal would come and punish them..

Purvi -Arrey aap sab yaha sir aapko bhi pata tha iss jagh k baare mai?

Daya - Ha vo informer be bataya..

Shreya(with suspicious eyes)- R u sure sir?

Nik- Ha bilkul..

Again Purvi was about to ask the inspector..but suddenly she noticed Sachin not looking towards her...she went towards Sachin...

Purvi - Sachin look at me...

Sachin nodded his head in no..

Purvi - Arrey meri tarf dekho...

Sachin looked towards her...

Purvi was shocked...

Purvi - Sachin R U serious tumne drink kiya hai..?

Dushyat- Array Kya tumbhi aaisa kuch nhi hai..

Ishita(walking towards him)- Accha...raghu sir vo device lekar aana...

Abhi eyes widen in shock..

Abhi- Purvi ishita dekho vo actually yeah Daya kar idea tha...

Shreya(fake cry)- Mujhe toh pehle se hi shak hai tha..daya sir zaroor mujhe dokha de rahe hai..

Daya- What? Dokha..shreya C'mon hum yaha bus..

Purvi - Sachin even I didn't expected at least this from u and aap sabse bhi..

Shreya-Mr. Raghu aap kal bureau as jaiga..chalo Purvi ishita...koi zaroorat nhi hai...yaha rehne ki...

 **And they went from there...Tarika, Divya and javanti also came to know...tab se boys are trying to make up with them but the girls we're determined to take revenge...**

 **...Flashback end...**

Tarika- Thank u Purvi tune hame yeh badla lena ka idea diya..and divya what a plan...ab pata chalega ki hamse jhoot bolne ki kya saza hoti hai..

Purvi - exactly...

 **A/n- Just a sorry os for u guys...Os abhi baki hai..mere ff valo...**

 **Kya lagta hai..ladhkiyo ka yeah plan successful hoga ya phir koi aur musibat is waiting at the door...stay tuned...**

 **Love**

 **-Ananya**


	2. Kidnapped

Now time for Some Girly Power...

 **...**

 **In the bureau...1:00pm**

 **SachVi...**

Sachin(came and hug Purvi from behind)- Purviii..abhi bhi gussa ho mujhse.. look I am sorry

Purvi(thinking)- Purvi tujhe normal behave karna hai..warna Sachin ko shak ho jaiga..

Purvi - Ha obviously gussa ho..

Sachin(bending on his knees and holding her hand)- Accha toh batao mai Kya Karo jisse tum mujhe maaf kardogi..

Purvi(excitedly)- Dinner.!

Sachin- bus.. itna hi..OK done..

Purvi -par dinner meri pasand k restaurant mai..

Sachin- OK baba done..but pakka na uske baad maaf kardogi...

Purvi - Hmm..

Sachin(stood up and hugged Her)- Thank uuu...

Purvi(thinking )- I hope sab acchese patale inn ladhko ko mera kaam toh hogaya...

Purvi - Bye..

Sachin- Arrey at least ek kiss toh deti jao...

Purvi(blushy smile)- Sapno Mai

Sachin(shouting at her back)- Aaj sapno mai nhi balki real mai kiss lekar rahunga Miss Purvi...

 **Abhirika...**

Tarika- Aapko kya laga ki aap mujhse jhoot bologe aur mujhe pata nhi chalega...

Abhi- I know mujhe aaisa nhi karna chahiyeh tha but still humane waha aaisa kuch bhi nhi kiya... I am sorry

Tarika- ek shart par..aaj raat dinner at my favorite place..

Abhi- OK..

 **Dareya...**

Daya- What dhoka shreya..? Hum bus vaha Party Karne gaye the..u trust me na?

Shreya- no I don't... aur iss sab k baad toh bilkul bhi nahi..jao yahase...

Daya- Plz ek chance dedo...I will prove u that ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta ho..

Shreya-Accha..thik hai..toh aaj raat mujhe dinner par lekar jao and prove kardo..

Daya - done..

 **Divya and Nikhil..**

Nikhil tried to hug her but..

Divya- Don't dare to touch me..jao na uss pub mai..tumhari dusri gf wait kar rahi hogi..

Nik- Divya plz..I said na I am sorry..vo Daya sir he force kiya..tha..

Divya- Daya sir..ko beech mai mat Lao..

Nik- Areey main sach keh raha ho..

Divya- Thik hai..Daya sir ne bola toh it's OK..but mujhe Dinner par lekar Jana padhega..aaj raat..

Nikhil-ok

 **Ishyant...**

Ishita- I want dinner...aaj raat..

Dushyant- Ishu..aaj nhi kal..

Ishita- Excuse me... mai tumse poch nahi rahi ho bata rahi ho

Dushyant with shocking expression..

Dushyant(with puppy face)- OK..

Ishu- Good...

 **Javanti and Ashish**

Javanti(throwing a box away)- apne pass hi rakho apni ring...mujhe nhi chahiyeh..

Aashish- But I love u

Javanti- And I'll kill you... but agar dinner.

Aashish- Jo hukum mere aaka...

Javanti- Good boy..bye..

 **In the evening...(ab hoga aasali dhamaka)**

 **One by one everyone arrived...and we're searching their girls...**

 **Suddenly..**

Sachin- Nikhil tum yaha?

Nikhil- areey vo Divya no dinner par lekar aaya tha..aap?

Sachin- Mai Purvi ko

Dushyant- And mai Ishita ko...

Sachin- woohh! So hum sab coincidentely ek hi jagh par dinner karne aaihai..

Nikhil- Hum hi nhi sir...vo dekhiyeh(pointing towards Duo..Aashish)

 **Everyone is confused...ki aakhir ho Kya raha hai..?**

 **Then finally they saw their girls coming...smiling...**

Sachin- Purvi hum sab yaha ek sath..?

Purvi - wow! What a coincidence...

Days(whispering)to abhi- Boss much gadbad hai..

Abhi-hmm..

Ashish-Purvi are u sure na yeah ek coincidence ?

Javanti- Purvi se kya porch rahe ho mujhse pocho...agar yeah ek coincidence nhi bhi hoa toh..

Shreya(thinking)- Yeah Javanti hame marvaegi..

 **While they we're talking.**

Divya-Purvi ma'am vo dekhiyeh vo log as gaye..

Purvi - Good..ek minute inn logo ne mask kyu pehen rakha hai..aur humne itne sarre log todhina bulae the ...mai dekhti ho..

 **Before Purvi could ask them...they took out guns...**

Goon1- Aai chal ek ek karke sarre ladhke aandar baatjao...

Goon2(while fumbiling)-J..o bhai..n..e k..aha kar..o..

Abhi- Kaun ho tum log..?

aaise nhi manenge.. daalde inpar..

 **And they...behosh the ladkha's of Cid...and aashish too**

Tarika- Yeah Kya masak hai..hum logo ne tumhe yaha drama karne k liyeh bolaya tha...

Goon1- Aee ladhki chup..

Purvi pulling sachon's hand...

Purvi - Chodo..

But they pushed her.

 **They dragged them into the cars...The girls tried their best to save them..They we're even injured...(guys..ab yeah mat puchna ki unke pass guns kyo nhi thi..?..Dinner date par aae thhe toh..aaj k din toh..no Guns.*wink*)**

 **Purvi and shreya ran behind the cars..but couldn't get to them...**

Purvi - Yeah kya ho gaya aakir..vo thhe kaun..

Javanti- Abhi yeah San sochne ka time nhi hai..hame jald se jald unhe bachana hoga..

Shreya- Right..yeah dekho... uss gadhi ka no...

Tarika-Koi faeda nhi...no plate fake hogi..

Purvi - U r right Jo log hamare same se 6 logo ko uthalar le gae...aur hum kuch nhi kar pae.. toh yeah baat toh sure hai ki..yeah log Jo koi bhi hai...bohot dangerous hai...

Ishita- Ma'am mai ACP sir k inform karo..

All- Nhi...

Purvi - Ishita...tumhe pata hai na kal hi sir ka operation hoa hai..and doctor next strictly mana kiya hai unhe koi bhi tarh hai stress dene k liyeh...

Shreya- Divya ek, kaam Karo..jitne bhi dushman gang hai unki list banao..Divya?

Tarika - yeah Divya kaha chali gayi...

All started searching for her...They found her in a corner crying...

Purvi(went towards her and sit besides her...)- Divya kya hua tum roh kyu rahi ho...?

Divya(hugged her while crying... ohh how cute)- Ma'am yeah Kya hogaya..agar kissi ko kuch ho gaya toh...mai nikhil k Bina maar jaungi...

Purvi(consoling her)- Hey!chuu..aaisa nhi bolte..pehle rona band Karo...and look at me...(she cupped her face and rubbed off her tears ) hum kissi ko kuch nhi hone denge...yehh time rohne ka nhi..action ka hai...Unn Gundo ko **girls power dekhne ka time hai..**

 **Hum unhe dekhenge ki agar hum ladhkiya kya chiz..hai...jaha par bhi chupe pe ho..unhe fund kar hi nikalenge...we will show them..what we can do..? Right...**

All- Right...!

 **All came to the bureau...and started investigating...**

 **...**

 **A/n- More action to come in guys...**

 **With All new avatar of Purvi di...! To show what girls can do...**

 **Stay tuned...catch me soon..**

 **Love**

 **-Ananya**


End file.
